oihfedfhorigiojisdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Regbreognro
~ The Invisible Problem: Video As The Best Medium For Most Things ~ *** Do you know how to learn? I don't think you do. Because we've all learned the same way. From school. The broken school system that we all know, and that some are reinventing. Let's elaborate. When learning anything (that isn't invisible), we don't need to know awkward, confusing, and strange words. That do not mean anything, in and of itself. ~ Hard Words ~ What I mean by the invisible? Take 1+1. That's arithmetic, a branch of mathematics. That's invisible. We don't know what 1 is. What don't know what 1 means. It's just a line that goes up and down on the right wall in a cave of a caveman's drawing. Until, of course, some inventive educators (not necessarily the traditional concept of "teachers") decides upon themselves, and say, "Hey let's show what 1 means. These 1st graders doesn't understand what 1 means. Here's 1 apple, and here's another apple. 1+1. We've shown it. Then we're golden. That's what seems to be invisible, but is not. Is it? Of course the idea is invisible. 1 does not designate 1 apple. Clearly 1, as a concept/idea, is invisible. 1 is "1 of a unit". But a unit could be anything. How do you really define a unit? Not all units are physical objects. And if they aren't physical, you cannot show it, on a physical level. So, that's a little bit about what I mean by the invisible. ~ Love, as invisible ~ You can show love to someone. You can hug them. But you can still show things, in a physical way, when the idea/thing, love, is still invisible. Love is an emotion. Emotions are invisible. You can draw it, and symbolise an emotion. But is never truly what the emotion IS. You can show something invisible by representation. As a concept, the idea is still invisible. How do you explain things that are invisible to someone? Like love. Really? I've no idea. I'm sure someone far smarter and knowledgeable would though. The emotion is in the neuroscience of our "mind". So until neuroscience, as a scholarly field, advances where they can show in the brain via an MR or whatever machine/device they use. Then they can show emotions. Or maybe they cannot, and emotions are more complicated than that. And they would need to explain how an emotion like love works via no more than mere words. I'm sure there's a more academic word for the "the invisible", in this linguistic sense. Not sure what field of study, or more likely, what fields of study, this would be categorised under. Categorised wrongly, obviously, as that's how all categories/genres are. But I'll run across it one day. ~ What I say again? ~ So what did I say again? When learning anything (that isn't invisible), we don't need to know awkward, confusing, and strange words. That do not mean anything, in and of itself. So these words. First of all, why do we need words? To communicate with one another. But I said we don't need words when talking about things that aren't invisible. You may ask, "Well then, how can we communicate with one another without words?" Images. Moving images. Like video. A little bit of words, when necessary, help though. So let's rephrase. We don't need complicated words. That doesn't mean anything. Nonverbal communication accounts for safely 90% of the message. How poorly designed text, as a communication medium, really is. We need to understand that. ~ Origins Of Stuff & Histories ~ If it's so bad, why do we use words, on topics that video can do far better? Like much of what is wrong with the world, they stem from the outdated past. During a time period where that was the best option, and the best invention, humanity could make -- for the times -- for the times, I repeat. ~ The Video Age ~ Today, we live in a video-dominated age. When did video first start? Recently when the Web became more developed? Of course not, they had films back if you really think about it. ~ Teachers: People That Speak Words ~ So teachers are like a video, only worst due to less flexibility in what you can do (if they were a software, they lack of many features) But better in the way that they can give immediate feedback. That two-way system that video (premade videos only) doesn't have. Live video is an example of videos that aren't premade. Combining video with a live person is another example. I'm sure there are more. But teachers are basing their teaching on the textbook, and little to none from their own base of knowledge, and any of that base of knowledge would've been from textbooks anyway. ~ The Video Age ~ If video is really so good, we doesn't everyone use it?? You know what? They do. The proportionally few good ones that is. You haven't gotten around? Live in that caveman's cave? ~ Results ~ So we live in this world where we now have video. But so much of society is outdated. With outdated practises. I hate words when we don't need them When there is better mediums to communicate 100x more effectively than words ever could. You fail to see how significant 100x really is. How many orders of a magnitude is that anyway? I don't know. I don't know enough. You also fail to see how much of what was said is about invisible, highly abstract, things/ideas. And some things aren't. So which ones were the things I could've shown far better in video, or maybe everything could've expressed better on video? Video = moving images + still images like diagrams, slides with charts & infographics + sounds (like music, etc.) + maybe words + ~ Ends ~ Look, the point is that words are bad in so many ways. SO. MANY. WAYS. I shouldn't have to say it any more than once if you actually knew how to learn. I shouldn't have to say it -- at all -- if you knew at this moment how to learn. And you need to understand that. That words are bad in SO MANY WAYS. And to stop using them. Especially when you're trying to teach (or give answers, solutions, etc.) Words are easier, sometimes, though. So that could be why I'm using it. I'm not using complicated words though. And this was about complicated, strange, and meaningless words. So get that straight. {1st Draft} -- out there in the vast Web. None of these ideas in this is new. Visit the higher end of the Web for once.